1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a soluble coffee urn in which freeze-dried coffee powder and hot water are discharged into a mixing area and then discharged through a spigot into a cup or other receptacle upon actuation of an operating handle with the flow of product into the cup or receptacle being controlled by the handle with the urn being constructed to replace existing conventional roasted coffee urns or coffee urns in which a batch of coffee is brewed or made and retained in a heated condition for an extended period of time during which the coffee is consumed, which results in considerable deterioration in the quality of the coffee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional coffee urns using roasted ground coffee to brew a predetermined large quantity of coffee have found wide acceptance in various food serving establishments, such as restaurants, cafeterias, coffee shops, fast food shops, counter-type diners, and the like, and customers frequently serve themselves or observe the coffee being dispensed from the urn into a cup. One of the problems with this conventional procedure is the deterioration in the quality of the brewed coffee as it remains in the coffee urn while being continuously heated for an extended period of time. Frequently, considerable quantities of brewed coffee must be thrown away and a new batch of coffee must be brewed which, at present day roasted coffee prices, results in in considerable loss of revenue for restaurants, and the like.
Many food establishments have made efforts to utilize freeze-dried coffee since it costs less as it allows a higher extractive yield from the raw material and greatly reduces losses from over-brewing and also provides a better quality product since each cup is "freshly" brewed. However, considerable customer resistance is encountered when the use of freeze-dried coffee is observed or recognized for various practical and psychological reasons.
In some instances, conventional roasted coffee brewing urns have been converted to brew a batch of coffee by using freeze-dried coffee powder. However, the use of such urns results in a relatively large volume of coffee being brewed, for example, three gallons, and the continual heating of this coffee results in deterioration of its quality and taste and still results in considerable wastage if the entire batch is not consumed within a predetermined time period.
Also, various types of dispensing machines have been developed for use with freeze-dried coffee or other powdered food products which involve the discharge of a metered quantity of product along with a quantity of water into a mixing chamber, or the like, with the liquid product then being discharged into a container. Such dispensers usually have an appearance distinctive from a conventional roasted coffee urn and do not include multiple product or multiple service facility and usually meter a single serving for each actuation. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the developments in freeze-dried coffee machines or powdered food product machines.
U.S. Pat. No: 3,084,613--Apr. 9, 1963 PA1 U.S. Pat. No: 3,385,569--May 28, 1968 PA1 U.S. Pat. No: 3,568,887--Mar. 9, 1971 PA1 U.S. Pat. No: 3,671,020--June 20, 1972 PA1 U.S. Pat. No: 4,015,749--Apr. 5, 1977.
Arzberger, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,749, discloses a machine similar to a number of other freeze-dried coffee dispensers in its function, size, design and components and includes product quantity adjustment by the positioning of an apertured sleeve in surrounding relation to an auger and utilizes a metal plug as the heat sink for dehumidification. The mixing chamber requires a standing vortex of water with the food powder dispensed into its center with the single spout dispensing both coffee and water only subjecting the water to cross-contamination. When automatic filling is discontinued, the machine functions are disconnected until the timer completes a cycle and in addition, the hot water storage and recovery has limited capacity and simultaneous multiple dispensing capacity is not available.
Krup, U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,020, utilizes a final mixing chamber for sugar and water which involves extensive agitation in order to dispense a cold drink on a per serving basis without capability of continuously dispensing. This device requires two mixing chambers, does not include any adjustment of the product being metered, cannot dispense water only and does not include simultaneous multiple dispensing capacity.
Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,887, is a hot chocolate dispenser requiring a whipper assembly and does not include simultaneous, multiple dispensing capacity and utilizes timers to adjust quantity dispensed.
Bookout, U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,569, discloses a cold drink dispenser which also requires a whipper assembly and does not provide simultaneous, multiple dispensing capacity.
Maxson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,613, discloses a structure for preventing foaming which occurs to some degree in combining powdered foods with water with the mixed product being stored in the dispenser and which does not provide simultaneous, multiple dispensing capacity.
While dispensing devices for soluble food powders, freeze-dried coffee, and the like, are well-known, such devices have not, for various reasons, replaced conventional roasted coffee urns in restaurants, cafeterias, and other establishments in which coffee is served. While the above-mentioned patents disclose dispensers having various innovative structures involved, they do not satisfy all of the requirements for replacing a conventional roasted coffee urn.